2002 Pacific Hurricane Season(fargoniac)
The 2002 Pacific Hurricane Season was an average season in terms of numbers of named storms, with 12 named storms forming. However, the season had above-average numbers of hurricanes and major hurricanes, with 9 hurricanes and 7 major hurricanes, as well as the first category 6 hurricane on record in the Pacific. Severe Tropical Storm Agire Formed unusually south and affected Istamuso(OTL Panama) with minimal damage. Hurricane Blas Classic Cape Verde type storm that stayed out to sea and never affected land. Tropical Storm Cengoitiai Ran along the coast of Akrowska(OTL Cuba) never making landfall and causing minimal damage and heavy rains. Hurricane Douxos One of the most damaging storms of the season, Douxos started out on the southeast Gutierrezian Sea(OTL Carribean) and soon rapidly intensified, making landfall in the Cortenyo Peninsula(OTL Yucatan) as a category 5, before turning northeast and making landfall in San Pedro(OTL Tampa area) as a category 1 before dissipating off the coast of Georgia. After the season, it was retired and replaced with Deleas for the 2012 season. Hurricane Ereaga Ereaga, the strongest storm of the season, had heavy impacts on the East Coast of Libertaum(OTL United States) but surprisingly little for a storm with its power. Ereaga formed east of Akrovika(OTL South Florida) and intensified to a shocking Category 6 as it ran parallel to the East Coast. While Ereaga never came close to making landfall, the sheer size and power of the storm lead to category 2 force gusts along the East Coast, and the widespread power outages it caused led to it being retired and replaced with Erigene for the 2012 season. Hurricane Frantses Despite staying out to sea for all of it's life and never threatening land, Frantses became the deadliest storm of the season after it sunk a massive cruise ship, killing all 3,000 passengers on board. The cruise ship was crossing the Pacific from the Islas Ricas(OTL Barbuda in this case, it controls several islands including Puerto Rico) to Avalon, and the unusual rapid intensification of Frantses caught the cruise off guard as it turned northward rather than heading to the Gutierrezian Sea. The cruise ship was unable to escape the category 5 winds of the unusually compact hurricane and no rescue boats could make their way there, resulting in a disaster dubbed "the Second Titanic" which killed twice as many people as the original Titanic disaster. Frantses was retired due to the incredible loss of life, and replaced with Fenxos. Severe Tropical Storm Gupitza Gupitza formed in the eastern Gutierrezian sea and tracked westward until making an uneventful landfall in the islands of the Blacksail Republic(east of OTL Nicaragua) as a tropical depression. Hurricane Hieron Hurricane Hieron formed between the Cortenyo Peninsula and Akrowska and was a Category 2 hurricane that affected the state of Holmes(OTL Florida Panhandle and Gulf Coast) moderately causing ~$900,000,000 in damage, not not enough for the name to be retired. Hurricane Ifai Ifai was a relatively weak and fast tracking Cape Verde hurricane that affected the islands of Asanteca and Banu Hilal(both in the Gutierrezian Sea) and the countries of Monteverde(OTL Costa Rica, Nicaragua, and Honduras), San Ignace(OTL Belize), the Cortenyo Peninsula of Nueva Espanya(OTL Mexico) and Texas. Despite causing over 5 billion dollars in damage it was not retired, as there were no deaths and the damage was so spread out. Hurricane Julian Hurricane Julian was a category 5 hurricane that existed at that intensity unusually but not record holdingly north. Julian formed from a front that washed off the Coast of Georgia and then turned sharply north, turning south and then west as it rapidly intensified forming a sort of "loop" around Bermuda. It then weakened and hit New Sweden(OTL New Jersey) as a category 0 hurricane. The debate for whether or not it should have been retired was tense, but it was eventually decided that it should not be retired. Hurricane Karitate After an inactive November, December was unusually active, with two storms forming. Karitate was the first of these and the weakest hurricane of the season. Karitate formed north of Hispaniola and headed north in a gentle arc, eventually making landfall on Bermuda as a Category 0 storm. Though there were some damages, the people of Bermuda celebrated the final end of their drought and rejoiced as they didn't have to import their water anymore for once, as the streams finally flowed freely with fresh water from Karitate's rains. Tropical Storm Lokiz Lokiz was the last storm of the season, and stayed out to sea in the north Pacific for most of its life, but after it dissipated its remnants brought heavy snows to New Amsterdam on Christmas Day. Names The following are the names for the 2002 season: Due to deaths and damages, the name Douxos, Ereaga, and Frantses were retired, and replaced with Deleas, Erigene, and Fenxos for the 2012 season. The following name list was used in 2012: Category:Past tropical cyclone season Category:Past tropical cyclone seasons Category:Fargoniac's seasons